Begin Again
by catwaked94
Summary: "There, in the far back of the shop, sitting alone and reading the paper casually was the person she'd just been thinking of. She hadn't known that he was back in town and yet not only did he buy her a coffee, he even got it exactly the way she liked it. " One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, nor "Begin Again" by Taylor Swifts. There is no copyright infringement intended, it is here for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think by reviewing!

* * *

Aria Montgomery was not your everyday eighteen year old. She was strikingly beautiful, spent a year living abroad with her family in Iceland and knew the familiar pain of losing a loved one better than most would expect.

Over the course of the past two years, Aria's best friend Alison was murdered, her father had an affair with one of his grad students (ultimately leading to her parents filing for a divorce) and was blackmailed. The most important thing though, is that she'd fallen in love.

She met him at a bar during her first week back and she never expected to feel the way she does-_did_. He was brilliant, charming and he knew how to make her laugh. She'd wake up with a smile on her face and fall asleep dreaming of her handsome professor. She was in love with him, undoubtedly so-until the lies started.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror__  
__He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do__  
__Turned the lock and put my headphones on__  
__He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do__  
_  
What started out as something as small as who was texting her, to cancelling plans because she was 'painting her mother's apartment', Aria felt the distance between Ezra and her grow. She thought that meeting his mother would bring them back together except that it seemed to have the opposite effect. All it did was point out just how little she actually knew of her boyfriend and how she only played a small part in his life, as opposed to the major role he played in hers. Throw in a 7 year-old son and Aria really felt out of place. The age difference between them never was much of an issue, but the realization that Ezra got someone pregnant while she was learning fractions nearly killed her.

Suddenly their dinner and a movie, or relaxing nights at his apartment turned into cartoons, coloring and driving Malcolm to karate and back. She adored Malcolm, don't get the wrong idea, but she really felt like an outsider in Ezra's life. Whenever she tried to bring it up, they'd fight. From something as small as her music being too loud because Malcolm was trying to watch tv, to her clothes not being appropriate for an afternoon with his son.

_Walked in expecting you'd be late__  
__But you got here early__  
__And you stand and wait__  
__And I walk to you__  
__You pulled my chair out and helped me__  
__And you don't know how nice that is__  
__But I do_

After countless nights crying in her mother's arms, Aria ended up in her current position, curled up in her bed. She'd broken up with Ezra two months ago. She'd been through so much with him that she couldn't believe that it was her decision to end it. She loved him, but she had to do this for herself. She had to put herself first and figure out what she wanted in life. Ezra or no Ezra, she was graduating soon and she needed a plan. Her mother's words echoed in her mind:

"Aria, you're only eighteen and I know that you love Ezra but you need to be focusing on graduating and getting a degree in something you love, not planning family outings with your boyfriend's son and Maggie. If you're truly meant to be with him, you will be. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She'd spent so long trying to make it work with him and she knows that he loves her, but it shouldn`t have to be so difficult. She shouldn`t be crying herself to sleep every night. Maybe they`ll be together in the future but right now, she needs time to be Aria, the spunky teenager who loves photography and spending time with her best friends.

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid__  
__I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did__  
__I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does__  
__Is break and burn and end__  
__But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

With that thought, Aria got out of bed and began getting ready for school. She gathered her school books and assignments that she needed for the day and put them in her bag. As she lifted her bag off the chest by her bed, her copy of "Winesburg Ohio" fell to the floor. She froze for a moment and felt herself tear up. Picking up the book, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and put the book in the chest. She'd deal with that when she got home. Changing into her jeans, a t-shirt and black vest, she put on her makeup and nearly ran out of her house. She was supposed to meet the girls at the local coffee shop before school today and if she didn't leave now, she'd be late.

Walking outside, she noticed how nice it was and decided not to drive her car. She'd much rather walk and get some fresh air. It's been a while since she'd gone on a walk and thought things through.

_You said you never met one girl__  
__Who has as many James Taylor records as you__  
__But I do__  
__We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy__  
__But I do_

She wasn't going to get over this in a few days, she knew as much. It's been weeks and she was still crying but it was an improvement. Gone was the girl who refused to leave her bedroom and sulked all day. She was trying something new- a more positive outlook on life. She knew that she'd never go back to being who she was before Ezra, but she was going to do her best to try.

As she continued to walk past the neighbouring houses, Aria smiled genuinely for the first time in months. She was still sad and missed Ezra beyond explanation, but this time she felt as though there was a certain level of acceptance and understanding that hadn't been there yesterday.

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid__  
__I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did__  
__I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does__  
__Is break and burn and end__  
__But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Finally arriving at The Brew, Aria greeted all of her friends. She could see their shock at her newfound happy disposition but didn't mention it. Together, the girls walked towards the familiar building they'd soon be leaving.

* * *

Hours later on that same day, Aria sat in the same cafe, in a chair by the window. Her history textbook lay open in front of her but her mind was miles away. She stared at the various couples scattered around the cafe and casually sipped her latte. Getting over her first love was definitely not as easy as she'd hoped but she knew that it made her stronger. Her phone vibrated, pulling her away from her gloomy thoughts. She smiled at the message she received from Spencer and resumed reading about the French Revolution.

She drank what was left of her latte and threw it into the garbage can near the door of the coffee shop. For the past month or so, she'd come straight to The Brew with Emily after school and did homework while her friend worked, and then they'd leave together. She had about four hours until closing time and figured she'd be able to finish up her history essay and get a head start on her new novel for english class.

Lost in thought again, Aria thought of her mother and Zack, who have been seeing each other seriously for quite some time now. If someone had told her three years ago that she'd have an illegal relationship with her former professor and that her parents would be divorced, she'd have offered to check you into Radley Sanitarium herself and yet, here she is, in that exact position.

_And we walk down the block to my car__  
__And I almost brought him up__  
__But you start to talk about the movies__  
__That your family watches every single Christmas__  
__And I won't talk about that__  
__For the first time, what's passed is past_

She's gone on a few dates since her breakup but she hadn't felt that spark she'd felt with him. There was only one man she'd ever felt that way with other than Ezra, and he'd left town for quite some time. Only a year younger than her ex, Jason Di Laurentis was his complete opposite. Tall, blonde and green-eyed, he was beyond attractive and Aria had always wondered what would have happened between the two of them if she hadn't been with Ezra.

Pulling out her wallet, Aria was about to get up and buy herself another latte when she spotted Emily heading towards her with cup in her hands. Checking the time, she knew that Emily's shift was far from over and watched her friend.

"Soy, unsweetened and no foam for the pretty lady". Emily smiled and put the cup down in front of her.

"Uh, Em? I didn't order another coffee. What are you doing?" Aria took out a bill from her wallet and tried handing it to Emily but she refused.

" It's a gift from a certain someone sitting in the corner" Emily just laughed and motioned towards the back of the shop with her head.

Aria looked around to see who could have paid for her coffee and her mouth fell open in shock. There, in the far back of the shop, sitting alone and reading the paper casually was the person she'd just been thinking of. She hadn't known that he was back in town and not only did he buy her a coffee, he even got it exactly the way she liked it.

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid__  
__I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did__  
__I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does__  
__Is break and burn and end_

Jason Di Laurentis sat in the back of the coffee shop quietly. Leaning forward, he braced himself on the table with right arm and drank his coffee with his free hand. As though he knew that she was watching him, he looked up from the newspaper he was focused on, he caught her eye and smiled at her.

_Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

Aria lifted the cup towards him in thanks and blushed. She took a quick sip and looked out the window, still blushing but this time, she was smiling.

_Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_


End file.
